Defying the Muse
by DrielleMoonvoice
Summary: The Labyrinth was a dream for Sarah Williams, a dream that helped her to go through her teen years and fulfill her dreams. But one night, miles away from home, a visitor changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Good night, everyone. Tonight we're going to talk with world famous writer Sarah Williams!"

The audience clapped and cheered making Sarah blush. She knew that it would show on TV sets all over the State. It wad the downside of her pale skin.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Martha. I love your show."

"Now, dear, your newest release is the tenth book on The Goblin King series, called 'The Castle beyond the Goblin City'. Is it true that is the last one?"

The older woman had teeth so white that almost look like the Cheshire Cat. Sarah blinked and looked at her with large green eyes.

"After fifteen years and ten books, I think is time to let Jareth, Sir Didimus, Ambrosius, Ludo and Hoggle rest a little. I'm thirty-three years old and need to address new questions as a writer. I loved writing about then, their stories came from my heart but now I will focus in other characters and settings."

"I must say that my favorite character is Jareth. He's insanely hot! I never thought I would be hot for a fictional man. Who did inspire the Goblin King?"

It was a permanent question that luckily Sarah learned to answer in her first interviews.

"Oh, I think it's quit obvious that Jareth got his look from David Bowie, mismatched eyes and everything. His personality came from everything a fairytale prince shouldn't be."

The interviewer laughed again and continued with the same old questions about inspiration and sales and tours. Her personal life didn't enter the conversation, as previously agreed. It was a stern condition that Sarah made for being interviewed.

She preserved her father, her step-mother and her baby brother. They meant the world for her and she wished to make them invisible to the turmoil she was in.

"And what's different for the readers in the new book?"

"For the first time, Jareth will confront an enemy from AboveGround. A reckless and stubborn girl that end up in the Labyrinth…"

"Hum, a little romance for our Goblin King? Is Jareth finally falling in love?"

"I don't want to spoil the fun of it, so let's say that he has strong feelings for this girl."

Again, the older woman laughed. Sarah laughed with her, trying hard to not sound as nervous as she was feeling. It wasn't easy to talk about love and passion when you never felt like this. When the interview was over, Sarah signed a few books for the TV crew until her editor came and rescued her. The small chubby blonde was merry, talkative and her best friend. She discovered Sarah in a writing contest and took the risk to publish a 18 year old's first book. It was worth it and Sarah was the most successful writers of her publishing house.

In the car, Elenor started talking.

"So, my dear, how was the interview? Martha was kind with you?"

"Oh, yes, she was as sweet as a talk show hostess could be. No personal questions, no offensive remarks and she seemed to be a true Jareth fan."

"Aren't we all, darling? Your anti-hero is the hottest man in all literature."

They both laughed. It was a running joke between then.

"And you didn't read the fanfics I saw the other day. I was mortified to read how well endowed my Goblin King is. And how unstoppable."

"I can imagine. Talking about sex and love made me remember the Thanksgiving Party. Will you go, Sarah? There's this artist who made the cover for Annabel & Sarah, he's such a handsome guy…"

Sarah sighed.

"Elenor, we went through this a thousand times. I am not looking for a date or a special someone. Right now, I only care about my family and my next book. That's all."

"Sarah, you kept saying this to me for the last fifteen years. I never saw you with anyone. Guy or gal! You're a beautiful woman, and a fun and smart one as well. I can't understand why you insist in this loneliness…"

She tried to smile.

"Think of it as my artistic soul and its eccentricities. I'm fine as I am, I swear."

Elenor gave up for the moment and the rest of the voyage was filled with small talk and giggles. The editor knew everyone in the book business and loved talking about who was sleeping with who and who betrayed someone to get a more important position.

When Sarah finally reached her hotel room was almost midnight. She was tired and relieved that it was the last stop on the book launching tour. One more night and she would sleep in her own bed.

She was almost packed, only her travel clothes left out. She caressed her 'The Castle beyond the Goblin City' copy and smiled at the cover. A David Bowie's clone dressed in fake medieval style was looking to a multi-towered castle. She had insisted to put a labyrinth between him and the building, but Elenor didn't agree. She turned the book to see a little fox mounted in a sheepdog besides a red haired and blue eyed young girl. She almost described Ruth, the antagonist, as a young version of herself, a tribute to her teenage dreams that inspired The Goblin King series. But the comments about her obsession with the British singer were trouble enough without her in the book.

She sat on her bed and the tension in her neck almost made her scream. She tried self-massaging it, but was worthless.

All of a sudden, a sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon surrounded her. A voice she thought impossible sounded in the room.

"Need help with that, Sarah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry for any mistakes. I'm a Brazilian writer daring to write in English for real for the first time.**

**Thanks for putting the story in your lists. Any feedback will be *mostly* welcome.**

**A side note: in 1st chapter, I mention a book named 'Annabel & Sarah'. It does exist, was written by Jim Anotsu, a friend of mine, and published here in Brazil. It's a great story and I hope you all can read it someday. The other titles came from my sick mind.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth and its characters.**_

* * *

><p>"You're him, aren't you? You are the Goblin King."<p>

He smiled, an ironic and twisted smile,

"Sarah, I thought we were beyond that already. Yes, I'm Jareth the Goblin King that lives in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. It's nice to see you again too, Precious."

Her mouth dropped. She must be half crazy from exhaustion. She wasn't seeing her character, clad in full regalia, standing in the middle of her luxurious hotel room. She described that outfit a hundred times in her books and on her short stories, black leather pants and a kind of chest armor, with a silk black flowing cap and knee-high boots. His clothes were a piece cut from a moonless night that contrasted with his pale skin and silver hair.

But what made her cringed was his mismatched eyes.

"It can't be. You're a character I made. I dreamed of you when I was fifteen…"

"Oh, did you? I was only a dream, then? That's so unfair."

He was clearly mocking her confusion. Her mind was filled with bad explanations and questions. 'It must be a Jareth's fan trying to scare me. A maniac that can't separate fantasy and reality. I have to call security as soon as I can.'

Aloud, she just asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to pay a visit to an old friend. It has been eighteen years since I last saw you, Precious. I missed you, is it so hard to believe?"

Sweet and friendly words that didn't match his cruel eyes nor his cruel smile. They stood in silence, staring at each other for a time. And all of a sudden, he started to sing.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing..."

Something inside Sarah's mind snapped and all the sweet sour memories she repressed for almost two decades surfaced.

"Jareth! What the Hell are you doing here? You stay away from my brother, you obnoxious piece of…"

She was interrupted by his harsh laughter.

"Precious thing, I was worried that this stupid and nonsensical world you live in might have broken your spirit. I'm mostly glad to see that you're still untamed."

Emotions washed over Sarah. Her brother's kidnapping. The Labyrinth. Her friends. The creatures she found. The dance with Jareth. Their final confrontation, when he offered her desires and dreams in a crystal ball and she refused. She remembered everything, from her own anger and desperation to his cruelty… and the hurt expression of his eyes when she last saw him.

"You have no power of me."

"Still quoting yourself, aren't you, Sarah?" He took the book and grinned when he saw his look-alike illustrating it. "And what have we here? I thought you forgot about me and the Labyrinth."

"Give me that!" She felt like a teenage who saw her crush reading her diary. "It has nothing to do with you!"

He ignored her attempts to retrieve the book.

"I have to compliment the artist, he made a fair job picturing, although I am so much more astounding in person, don't you think, Precious?"

He flipped the pages oblivious to Sarah's distress.

"Jareth, say what you want and leave me…"

"Precious, I hate to interrupt you but I just found a remarkable passage in the book. I have to read it aloud."

She blinked many times, startled.

"Say what?"

In a deep and clear voice, Jareth started to read.

_It was the end of her journey. __Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the crow that was hidden there. Jareth faced her, worried about the outcome of their final confrontation. W__hat no one knew is that the __king __of __the goblins __had __fallen in love __with the girl. He kept his feelings hidden from his friends and he was in the fringe of loosing his heart. _

"_Give me my father's Crown."_

"_I can't, it isn't mine to give. You can simply walk through this door, take your treasure and go home."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Yes. You be free from the Underground forever. Free from me."_

_As he said it, Ruth hesitated and Jareth felt a surge of hope._

"_Please, stay with me. Just __fear me__, __love me, do as I say __and I will be your slave."_

"_I don't need a slave, Jareth. And I triumphed over your Labyrinth. I won't fear you. But… I already love you."_

_Their lips came closer to seal the love…"_

"Give me that!"

She jumped and got the book from Jareth's hands.

"You haven't change a bit."

"But you have."

His look was different, evaluating her in a very sexual way.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Goblin King. This is just a story and it isn't about us."

He laughed giving her goosebumps.

"Oh, no, Precious. It's about a Goblin King named Jareth and a girl named Ruth. And she doesn't look like you. Although she is stubborn, strong willed and has the most kissable lips…"

He leaned closer making Sarah take a step back.

"Jareth, what do you want with me?"

In despite of herself, she was breathing hard. He was her first love, the measure for all the other men she met even if her mind had buried the memories of her adventures Underground. She felt as confuse as she felt when she was fifteen years and run trough a magic labyrinth to save her brother. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I came to take you to the Underground."

"I won't go. You have no power over me!"

His eyes shimmered with malice. He was enjoying himself.

"Those fake words again, Sarah? No, I don't have power over you. But there are other powers in the Labyrinth. Now, if I can recall the right words..."

"What do you mean?"

It had the effect of a cold shower over her. He was stunning, sexy, hot and charming. BUT he was the man who kidnapped Toby, tricked, betrayed and cheated as she despaired in his labyrinth.

"Shush, Precious. I want to me it perfect."

He cleared his throat and looked absolutely mischievous.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

Sarah tried to say something but small fury hands grabbed her. The last thing she saw was Jareth's wicked smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Thank you all VERY MUCH for the favs, the reviews and for reading. I'm glad that you people liked my little idea on chapter 2. Hope you enjoy that one!**

**And I love comments and feedback. Please, keep on reviewing/commenting!**

* * *

><p>'It was just a bad dream, a very bad one. I'll open my eyes and see that I'm still in that awful hotel room, late to catch my plane home. I had a nightmare because of my own tiredness.'<p>

Eyes closed, she repeated it in her mind for several minutes until she gathered enough courage to face the reality. A small wave of relief passed through her body when she saw the dark blue sky with cloud begging to turn gold with sunlight.

"I'm not Underground. It was just a dream, a very weird one.

"Why do you humans explain everything in that nonchalant way? Saying that it's just a dream doesn't make it less real."

She recognized the deep masculine voice right away.

"Jareth."

"You know, Precious… For someone who makes a living creating stories and situations you state the obvious a little too much."

She seated and looked around her. They're definitely Underground. In the horizon, she could see the same mountain line from so many years ago. She was laid in an old garden bank and Jareth's black cape was over her as a blanket. She took a deep breath to control herself and not thrown it on the Goblin King's smirking face. Instead, she said, in a questioning tone.

"When I was running the Labyrinth, the sky wasn't blue."

He dismissed her words with a wave from his hand.

"Probably it was monsoon season or something like that. But I didn't go through all that trouble to discuss Underground's climate with you."

Jareth was leaning against a tree, dressed in his more casual attire: white poet shirt, gray pants and black boots. When Sarah was just a teenage girl trying to rescue her little brother from the merciless claws of the Goblin King, she thought he was just a jerk in tight pants. Now she was having trouble to not stare at his crotch.

She decided that a harsh approach was better. At least, she would have to look in his eyes.

"Please, don't tell me that I have to beat your oh-so-might Labyrinth again. I won fair and square."

"Yes, yes, I know. Hardships untold and dangers unnumbered and all that nonsense. A plain 'no, thank you sir but I'd rather take my brother home' would be much more effective."

She controlled her impulse to mock the words he said back then, making the offer that she threw back at his face. Inside her, something warned her against it. Jareth had no power of her but he still had other powers in that strange land. And that same inner voice also whispered 'You don't want to hurt him anymore, do you?'

"You know that was necessary. That wasn't only about taking Toby back. It was about me."

"About us, you should say. We will approach that subject sometime Sarah, although not today."

She saw a hint of emotion in Jareth's ever ironic expression. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking forward to our little talk, then. But you didn't answer my question."

Then it hit her. He was avoiding the question. A sudden shiver ran down her spine. What could make the Goblin King so uncomfortable? He walked until the edge of the cliff they were standing in.

"Do you remember this place, Sarah? Does it bring you any memory?"

Still seated on the bank, he looked around, more attentive this time.

"It's the same place where I arrived Undergound. Where you showed me the clock and…"

"Yes, I know what I did. Come here and look to what lies beyond."

Carefully she approached the Goblin King and spread her eyes on the valley where the Labyrinth was.

"What… what happened?"

The Labyrinth Sarah remembered was an intricate combination of walls, hedges, open spots, fields, bogs and rivers. It was alive in a gigantic and marvelous way, even if she was too hysteric back then to admire it. Now it was a simply maze with brick walls and covered in a dense mist that blocked a full view. It occupied thrice the space and she couldn't see Goblin City or the Castle beyond it.

Jareth's reply came tinged with sadness and anger.

"I don't know. Yesterday I woke up here with an infamous headache and a bunch of loyal goblins. I was… banished from my own home. I tried all day to go back but was utterly lost. Even in owl form I couldn't fly over the Labyrinth."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She feared for the friends she made in her last journey: Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrocius. They lived in the Labyrinth and could be dead or hurt or imprisoned.

"What do you want from me? What can I do to mend it?"

There was a moment of total silence.

"You were the only person since I am Goblin King to beat the Labyrinth. Maybe you have power enough over it to take me to the Castle so I could take it back."

"And why would I help you, Jareth? You kidnapped my baby brother…"

"Because you requested it."

She continued, ignoring him.

"You constantly threatened your goblins with the Bog of Eternal Stench…"

"I never sent even one of those fools there."

"You forced Hoggle to give me a drugged peach…"

He smirked.

"And that gave us a wonderful opportunity to dance together. You seemed to enjoy it."

She blushed and he continued in serious tone.

"You don't know me so well, Precious. I am governed by certain rules and that's why I took Tobby and made you run my Labyrinth. But neither you nor your little brother suffered any harm during your stay. Hogsmit…"

"Hoggle."

"Yes, him. He is my subject and is bounded to obey my orders. He disobeyed because of you, it was my to punish him for treason but I never did. In fact, until yesterday he was Master Gardener in my castle. And I dare you to stay two ours with a goblin brigade without wanting to sink all of them in a bog. I'm not a villain, Sarah. I was your antagonist because it was my duty. It wasn't personal. I don't hate you neither mean you any harm."

She felt a warm feeling in her chest. Since recovering her memories about Jareth and the Labyrinth, her feelings were in turmoil. She remembered all the rage she felt against him, all the tears of rage and despair she shed in his Labyrinth. But his words made sense. And besides her feelings for the Goblin King, her friends were in danger.

"I'll help you."


End file.
